


Friends?

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Hearts [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, This ship needs more love, booklover juleka, juleka doesnt act like juleka, julenath au cuz y not, nath should be popular tho, popular nath, thats why its an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a book lover, while he's a popular artist<br/>Is there a chance they could be friends?</p><p>or will they just be 'friends' ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

popular Nath AU // booklover Juleka AU

**

Today was the first day of school, and for an introvert like Juleka, it was a nightmare. She certainly didn't want to wake up every morning and groom herself just to shut people up.

Going to school was never one of the things she looked forward to. Not that she had other things to be excited about aside from a book signing event on the upcoming weekend.

Now walking in the long and full of annoying people hallways of Collège Françoise Dupont, Juleka slowly walked to the new classroom she was assigned to be in, hesitating if she should go in. She immediately saw Chloe inside.

_Well, that's not a good thing. Never is. Chloe is NEVER a good thing._

 

* * *

 

 

The morning classes surprisingly went by fast. Juleka was expecting Chloe to bully her, but the blonde didn't. Juleka was now thinking that maybe the spoiled rich kid was sick. Hopefully, that sickness would last long. Anyone would hope of the same thing, probably.

With nothing to do during lunch time, the raven-haired teen went straight to the library to borrow a couple more books. She had fifteen books waiting to be read in her house but it wouldn't hurt to borrow more, right?

Gradually opening the door, she peeked inside. The door creaked as she went in, looking around if there were other people in the library. Sure enough, people wouldn't go to the library at this time of the day. Most of them would either go out and eat or hang out with friends. (Un)Fortunately, she had no friends, making her quality time reading books.

Reaching out to the top shelves, she finally found the book she's been wanting to read. Her eyes drifted to one of the books at the side and interest sparked inside her.

As she reached out a hand to get the book from the shelf, she was startled when she saw the book being pulled back and cerulean orbs met with her amber ones.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours as she stared back at the sky blue scenery before her.

She blinked twice, then looked away, startling the owner of the sky blue eyes behind the huge shelf.

"Uh no, wait!" A masculine voice called out as she heard footsteps coming closer.

Not knowing what to do, she was confused if she should stay or go away from the stranger.

As she saw the stranger now standing before her, it seems that she was wrong.

He wasn't a _stranger_.

 _He_ is Nathanael, the grandson of the principal, and also a popular artist. He wore a red shirt which dangerously showed off a bit of his biceps and his hair was swept back.

 ~~ _I wouldn't say he's not hot._~~ _I mean, anyone would want to be in my shoes right now._

Sadly, she wasn't interested in cliche love stories like those, even if she's secretly a huge fangirl.

"Um, hello...?" Juleka waved a hand before his face as she noticed him doze off.

"Oh, sorry." the red head smiled in apology. "I can't help but stare at your amber eyes, they're beautiful."

"...thanks?"

"I've always wanted to talk to you but I never had the chance to. Once I knew that you liked going to the library, I couldn't possibly let the chance pass by, and now I'm rambling...." Nathanael chuckled nervously.

Not wanting to talk to him any longer, she took a step backward. "...I really should go..."

"Nonono, wait..." Nathanael shows her the book he had pulled back from the shelf. "You wanted to read this, right?"

"Yeah...why?"

He smiles at her, which made her heart skip a beat. "Well um, I only went here to talk and maybe get to know you more..."

Juleka got even more confused. "Why would you, Nathanael, want to get to know me, a random schoolmate? I'm sorry but I don't think you should talk to me."

"No, just wait, please." Nath pleaded as he blocked her way between two huge shelves.

"Don't you have an image to maintain? If you want people to not dislike you, you should avoid being seen talking to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? No, I could care less about my reputation and how they see me."

"...okaaay then?"

"Look," he sighs. "I'm interested in you and I want to be your friend. You seem lonely, always alone-"

"I don't need to take your pity. I'm used to insults anyway, so if you could please move out of the way?"

He slowly took a step to the side and she started walking away,

only to be pulled back by the arm.

"What the-"

"I only wanted to be your friend, is that bad?"

She furrowed her brows and sighed. "...not really?"

He showed her a genuine smile, one that could capture hearts in an instant.

However, she wasn't the type that would fall for guys easily.

Nathanael gave her the book. "So, can I be your friend now?"

"...I'll think about it."

"Why couldn't we be friends immediately?"

"Why would you bother talk to me?" Juleka smirked.

"Easy, because you seem like a nice person."

As if on cue, the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"I should go. See you later, Juleka!" Nathanael grinned and ran towards the door.

She only stared at him as he ran and noticed the gap in their heights. Juleka raised the book to her face and giggles.

_Seems like I could look forward going to school this year._

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Did something happen? You're awfully giddy today." A certain blonde model asked the red head right after the class ended.

He smiles at him as he says, "You know that feeling when you finally worked up the courage and to talk to someone you like?"

"Trust me, I know that feeling better than anyone." Adrien grins.

"Dude, your lady's looking for you." Nino appeared and said to Adrien.

"Seems like she's here early. Gotta go, guys." Nath was left dumbstruck with Nino but still said goodbye to him.

"...since when did he date Marinette?"

"Ever since you got lovestruck by a raven-haired _friend_." Nino smirks evilly.

"Wha- You heard?!"

"Oops, gotta go, Alya's gonna be so mad at me." Nino just laughs.

At the end of the first day back at school, a certain redhead was left alone in a classroom, blushing to death.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a long list of prompts but i suck at writing
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
